1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cabin structure for a working machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to prior art (e.g. SE patent publication 509528), the control mechanism is normally placed between the cabin structure and the frame of the working machine. Although these solutions have been functional as such, they have, at least in some applications, resulted in impractical constructions, because the requirement for space taken by the control mechanism increases the main dimensions of the working machine, i.e. its width, length and height. Other control mechanisms are presented in DE application publication 3405921, whose inclination is uncomfortable for the operator because of swinging. In the above-mentioned control mechanism, as well as in EP application publication 636512, the moving means are placed in such a way that levelling of the mechanism will cause tilting of the seat, which, in turn, must be corrected again by levelling.
It is an aim of this invention to present a novel cabin structure, whereby it is possible to provide, to a great extent, the movements of the cabin structure according to prior art, while also providing new possibilities for moving the cabin structure. Furthermore, the cabin structure according to the invention makes it possible that the main dimensions of the working machine are not increased, if so desired, but they can be kept reasonable, even though the control mechanism is more versatile. From the point of view of the operator of the working machine, the cabin structure meets the demands set for modern working facilities.
With the solution presented above, as the cabin element is stationary in relation to the frame of the working machine, a compact unit is provided, in which the control mechanism can be placed in a small space and it can also include third means for rotating the working base around the Z axis.
According to a particularly advantageous embodiment, the first and second means of the control mechanism for tilting of the working base are placed underneath the third means of the control mechanism. This solution has the advantage that the rotating of the working base around the Z axis can be implemented in a continuous manner after the levelling step performed by the first and second means in each working position of the working machine.
Furthermore, it is advantageous that the movements of the first and second means of the control mechanism for tilting of the working base are fitted to take place around a substantially joint centre of motion, preferably in such a way that the substantially joint centre of motion is on the Z axis. In this way, the ease at work of the person using the working means on the working base is optimised, particularly when the centre of motion of the control mechanism is placed above the seat part of the seat intended for the operator of the working machine, to be preferably placed substantially at the level of the operator""s hip.